Little Things
by HisCuppaTea
Summary: Severus Snape is not a kind man. Oh no! He is not nice, sweet, nurturing, sympathetic, caring, loving… nope he’s none of those things, so why when Harry is turned into his 4 years old self at the final battle does Snape make Harry his son, quite literally
1. My what big teeth you have

Title- Little Things

Summary- Severus Snape is not a kind man. Oh no! He is not nice, sweet, nurturing, sympathetic, caring, loving… nope he's none of those things, so why when Harry is turned into his 4 years old self at the final battle does Snape make Harry his son, quite literally.

Disclaimer- If I did own Harry Potter he would have been in Slytherin, Dumbledore would have died a long, long time ago, Severus would have been drop dead sexy, Blaise would be a girl, and… but I don't so ha, you cant sue me….I think.

AN (First stab at a HP fanfic in would love to hear some feed back.)

Chapter 1-

Hermione let out another choked sob as she watch the undertakers lower the casket into the ground, the casket that did not hold the body of her best friend but signified that he was indeed dead. Ron caught Hermione before she fell to the ground dissolving in a fit of hysterical sobs. Ron was crying silently to himself he had lost his best friend .

Ron looked around almost every one had attended Harry's funeral. The whole of Hogwarts minus a few Slytherins,(Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco Malfoy). Even Professor Severus Snape was there, he even laid a pure white rose on Harry's coffin and it was no secret to how much Snape had hated Harry.

His friend Harry James Potter was dead. He had died eight days ago saving the wizarding world. Ron was mad, how could Harry leave him like that he had promised him that he would survive the final battle and he went and got himself killed saving the wizarding world. A world which had lied to him, praised him, shunned him, spouted lies about him and most of all loved him. Ron hated feeling like Harry died because of him, he hated the grief the anguish and the pain. He hated Voldemort for being evil, he hated Dumbledore for being good, he hated himself but most of all he hated the sun how it shun so brightly as if the world had not just lost their savior

000000000000000000000000000000Flashback000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had seen the whole thing, he watched as Harry and The Dark lord battled. He was even surprised when Potter cast a few dark spells and was holding his own. He saw when the Dark Lord advanced upon him taunting him. Severus watched as the boy of only sixteen stand his ground and taunted back, he had almost laughed when the insolent boy called him Tom. He had seen them both shout two curses the Dark Lords one he did not recognize and Potter the killing curse he saw a vibrant green meet a sickening black and there was no more.

Severus rushed to where the two most influential wizards were just fighting Voldemort was dead while Potter had seemed to disappear. Only his black and red dueling robes were left and speaking of the robes he saw something move. Severus cast a spell to make the cape of the robes move to see the moving object. What he saw astounded him there lay a naked Harry Potter covered in bruises and looked to be about three or four. Baby Potter then looked at him and smiled and then said the one thing that Severus thought he would never here being directed to him.

"Daddy"

000000000000000000000000000000ENDFlashback00000000000000000000000000000

Severus sighed he had just came back to his manor from Harry Potters funeral. The funny thing was that the boy was not even dead. Severus smiled and after a few minutes laughed, he laughed until he cried and when he sobered up he started to brood. He remembered the boy calling him daddy and he remembered the bruises how they were not cause by the battle field like he first thought. When he had examined more closely, the large bruises seemed to be a mixture of new and old and the young boy had what looked like belt marks and welts that littered his skin. Severus remembered going to hold the young child and having the child recoil in fear. Later after using Legimancy on Potter he found out the boy was a subject to abuse and neglect.

Severus remembered going to the Malfoy Manor. He remembered the feeling as the ancient and powerful wards tasted his magic and sighed when it did recognize him, but then he realized that he still had baby Potter in his arms, but he was to late. Severus watched as the wards started to glow red around Potter, Severus thought the shit was about hit the fan, he new what the wards did to trespassers. First you felt like a thousands of needles was piercing your skin and then you would feel like your bones were on fire those were just the first two hexes that were followed bye three even more painful ones.

Severus swore and just as he was about to pull out he heard Potter giggle. He was surprised the child was giggling when he should be screaming in agony. He then noticed that the red glow was gone. Severus looked down at the child in wonder.

"Severus" Lucius Malfoy drawled as he watched his childhood friend sleep in his study chair with an empty bottle of scotch clutched to him as a child would clutch a teddy bear. Lucius observed how Severus' head was thrown back and noticed a thin line of drool running down the side of his face.

The Malfoy patriarch screwed up his face in disgust. He then stopped when he heard a giggle, Malfoy looked at the child he was holding, and tried to be stern but he really could not contain his amusement.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Daddy funny" squealed Harry in between his giggles. Lucius just cocked an eyebrow at the exuberant kid. He smiled inwardly remembering that the child was not so happy about two weeks ago.

Lucius sighed Time to get this over with.

"Severus" Malfoy said a little louder.

Snape woke up with a start, dropping his scotch bottle in the process. The sound of the heavy glass bottle hitting the polished chestnut varnished oak wood floor and breaking, sent Severus' reeling head into double-time. Snape groaned as he tried to get up only to flop back down.

"Really Severus, have a bit more decorum, especially in front of your son."

Severus looked up to see Harry in Lucius' arms he looked so different, gone was the extremely malnourished and skinny boy. Harry looked as if he gained about fifteen to twenty much needed pounds. Harry's hair was no longer messy and dark brown but ebony black like his and was curly and long, reaching the young boys shoulders. His once green eyes, were still green but had threads of silver gray and black in them. They were no longer guarded and fearful, but bright and happy. His skin no longer sported scars and bruises but was a pale milky white.

"He has Narcissa's nose."

000000000000000000000000000000FlashBack000000000000000000000000000000000

"Absolutely not!" Lucius yelled.

"But Lucius I need your help" Snape countered.

"No Severus I refuse-"

"It's only for a litt-"

"I refuse to be burdened with that child!" Lucius spat out. Both men were staring at each other both looking as if they would not take no for an answer.

"thowy I don't mean to be a urden"

Severus eyes widened while Lucius was doing a pretty good imitation of a fish out of water. They both forgot that the child was in the room.

"I'll go now" and with that said Harry hoped of the chair and ran out of the room. He ran and ran until he ran right into Narcissa.

"oh hello, why aren't you with Sev?" Narcissa asked as she scooped Harry into her arms,

"I'm tho thowy, really I am I don't mean to be an urden" Harry mumbled.

"What, Harry who told you that."

"Ucius" He mumbled. Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"Oh he did, did he?" She said. Two minutes later Narcissa barged into her husbands private quarters.

"Lucius Octavian Mourtemus Malfoy how could you!" she yelled.

"Cissa" Lucius began but stopped when he saw her eyes glow blue and silver horizontal lines appear a cross her cheeks. He new what that meant, his wife was a little over half incubus and now considered Harry as one of her own. He remembered when Draco was born how he could not hold his son for three months.

"No Lucius, if Severus needs us to keep Harry safe we will. Do I make my self clear?" Narcissa growled.

"Of course dear" Lucius said soothingly desperately hopping it would calm her. In an instant Narcissa features returned to normal, she smiled and walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks darling" Narcissa said, she then turned around to face Severus.

"Listen Sev just keeping Harry here is not going to keep people from finding him for long."

"I know, Cissy but I cant brew the potion now, Im going to be busy with post war activities." Severus countered.

"What potion?" Lucius asked feeling a bit put out. He was a Malfoy; Malfoy's were never put out especially in their own home.

"Oh it's just a potion that would make Harry Severus' son indefinitely and related to any one who contributes blood to the potion when it's in its fourth stage. Don't worry Sev I could brew it and while I'm at it I can heal Harry."

Severus sighed he had forgotten that Narcissa was a potion mistress and a certified healer.

"Thank you Cissa."

"Its nothing Sev I just need a via of your blood."

000000000000000000000000000000Flashback000000000000000000000000000000000

"I noticed, thank Merlin" Lucius drawled, it was no secret that Severus' nose was a bit on the hooked side.

"Lucius, why does Harry have unusually sharp canines ?" Severus asked when he saw Harry yawn.

Please let me know how its going whether or not I should continue or not.

Please review and flames are more than welcomed.


	2. And just who might you be?

Title- Little Things

Summary- Severus Snape is not a kind man. Oh no! He is not nice, sweet, nurturing, sympathetic, caring, loving… nope he's none of those things, so why when Harry is turned into his 4 years old self at the final battle does Snape make Harry his son, quite literally.

Disclaimer- If I did own Harry Potter he would have been in Slytherin, Dumbledore would have died a long, long time ago, Severus would have been drop dead sexy, Blaise would be a girl, and… but I don't so ha, you cant sue me….I think.

AN (First stab at a HP fanfic in would love to hear some feed back.)

Sorry about reposting chapter one here is the real chapter

Chapter 2-

"He's what?" Severus asked in disbelieve.

"Please Severus don't make me repeat myself" Lucius drawled as he took the seat across from Snape.

"But I don't understand, you tell me that Harry is less than fifty percent human and that…how"

"Blame yours, Cissa and my blood for that, as it so happens you are half vampire, Cissa is about fifty- seven percent incubus and I am about thirty-four percent Veela so well, you know. It turns out that Harry is thirty- two percent vampire twenty-eighth percent incubus and thirteen percent Veela so that means that he basically a -"

"Don't say it" Snape said cutting off Malfoy.

"Unca Ucius" Harry piped up, "where's Dwaco?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "He's met Draco?"

Lucius snorted in a very un Malfoy-ish way as he replied, "Has he met Draco? Merlin you wouldn't believe me."

000000000000000000000000000000Flashback000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mother who's the runt" Draco asked as he walked in on his mother and Harry eating breakfast.

Narcissa who had been trying to get Harry to eat a little more of his breakfast spun around to greet her son.

"Draco where have you been, you wer-"

"It was the damn ministry they kept me there for ages convinced that I played a part in the bloody war and felt the need to expose me as the Death eater that I supposedly am." Draco said cutting of his mother as he waked over to the dinning table grabbing a croissant and sitting down next to Harry, he took a large bite out of his treat and scrutinized the toddler sitting next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked as he put some strawberry spread on his croissant.

"Draco! Don't be rude." Narcissa chastised mildly while attempting to shovel some oatmeal into Harry's mouth.

Harry smirked while he dodged Narcissa and her persistent spoon.

"Yeah Dwaco don't be rude" Harry said, and then groaned because as he spoke Narcissa saw an opportunity to shove the oatmeal into his open mouth.

"And you too Harry" Cissa said absentmindedly while wiping Harry's mouth.

Draco gave the young boy another look and spotted the faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The Malfoy heir eyes sharpened,

"Potter!" Draco yelled.

Harry who had been drinking his orange juice flinched at Draco's tone mistaking his surprise for anger.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered looking down at his lap. Narcissa sensing Harry's distress scooped him into her arms a proceeded to explain the situation to him.

"Oh Harry there is nothing for you to be sorry about Draco was just shocked not angry. Right Draco?" Draco saw the pointed look his mother gave him and nodded in the affirmative.

"All right now that that's settled, Draco can I see you in the hallway for a moment. Please excuse us Harry and finish your breakfast." Narcissa finished as she ushered her son out of the dining room and was pleased to here a groan leave Harry's mouth.

Draco now sat in the one of the three drawing rooms of his home, trying to digest the information that his mother had just given him. So Potter was not dead he just happened to be turned into a child and ended up in his mother's care through Severus, who was looking to make Harry his son by blood. Harry was abused and has no recollection of his life before he was turned into a four year old and now he was asked or better yet ordered by his mother to watch him for a couple of hours.

He glanced over to the dark haired child who was chatting quite happily with his great grand uncle Normand Lysander Malfoy. Draco cocked an eyebrow at the scene Harry was sitting on the floor looking up at the extremely large portrait of Draco's late uncle.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts he almost jumped when Harry spoke his name.

"Dwaco?" He whispered. Draco looked down from his armchair to stare at Harry.

"What?" He drawled and nearly yelped when the boy clambered into his lap.

"'m sleepy" Harry mumbled snuggling into Draco's chest.

"Well it seems like you have found a nice enough pillow right here" Draco snorted.

"Mmmmhmmm" Harry mumbled as he drifted off to unconsciousness.

And that's how Narcissa found them, Draco reading a book and Harry snoring softly in his lap.

0000000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh" Severus said as he downed his hang over potion from what Lucius described Harry and Draco got a long just fine.

"Oh by the way Severus, Cissa sent this" Lucius said while handing his friend the package his wife gave him.

Severus opened the box and removed the fluffy dark blue paper revealing a silver picture frame with one of the cutest pictures, not that he would ever admit it, that he had ever seen. The magical picture was that of Draco and Harry (after the potion), both had fallen asleep in Lucius' study, Harry was laying on top of Draco and Draco's fingers were unconsciously stroking Harry's hair and every so often Harry's little nose would scrunch up and he would bury himself further into Draco's robes. Books and parchment were strewn around them and from the looks of it Draco was trying to teach Harry to read and write.

Severus smirked who would have thought that the Slytherin ice prince would be so patient with a child.

"Yes I know Draco is quite taken with him although both he a Narcissa believe that the name Harry does not fit his…" Lucius glanced at Harry and started to smirk; the boy had been amusing himself with his fathers quill and writing some of the words Draco had taught him in one of his father's potion journals. "…personality" Lucius finish still smirking at Harry.

Severus eyed Harry seemingly unaware that the child was ruining his notes and then at Lucius.

"Well what do you believe I should name him?" Severus asked silkily.

"Well personally I want to name him Cameron" Lucius said without thought, Severus was surprised as to that was Lucius' fathers name and he hade said he would reserve it for any second born son that he might have. Severus raised a brow in silent question. Lucius sighed and answered,

"Well he's practically family now so why not. I assume I will be appointed as godfather and Narcissa as godmother" Lucius stated, Severus just smirked and nodded in the affirmative. Lucius looked pleased and he also knew that Cissa would be to. He really did want Harry as godson; the young boy was an angel he really wouldn't mind having another "son" to spoil. He was very pleased indeed, he now had Harry, and thirteen years to spoil him rotten. Of courses he knew what it was going to do to Severus. His dark haired friend would protest saying that spoiling a child was the same as not disciplining them.

Lucius was brought out of his thoughts with a cry from Harry.

"Aunt Cissa!" The little boy squealed jumping into Narcissa's waiting arms.

"Darling" she replied as she softly stroked his chubby cheek, while looking over her shoulder to see Draco enter the room.

"Blimey Harry it's only been a few hours" Draco drawled as he sauntered into the study after his mother.

"Dway!" Harry yelped grinning widely. Draco couldn't help but let a small smile play on his lips; he had come to terms a while ago that the little boys smile was infectious as with everything about him.

'Thank you Cissa." Severus said as he stepped forward and giving her a light kiss on her cheek and gently taking Harry into his arms. Narcissa knew the magnitudes of his thanks. He knew that Severus was not only thanking her for making Harry his son , but for healing him not only physically but emotionally and mentally as well.

"Daddy?" Harry addressed Severus sheepishly for the first time since the battle field; all three Malfoy's looked at the four year old in confusion. They all remembered Harry being very enthusiastic and confident about his self appointed father and neither of them had heard Harry question that fact until now.

Severus heard the questioning in the little boys voice and felt the ice around his heart melt slightly. He then responded in kind making the young boy smile with utmost happiness.

"Yes son"

"I missed you" he whispered and snuggled into his fathers robes.

Severus allowed a small smile to play o his lips, he was still in shock that he ws a father and that now his life did matter, he was no longer living for the out come of many lives but for this tiny one in his arms. The most innocent and precious of them all, he knew then that he would give Harry his everything and that's what scared him.

Narcissa and Lucius watched Severus intensively, both waiting for him to show signs of rejecting the boy. They both saw the array of emotions flash in their friend's eyes, first shock then wonderment, protectiveness and finally fear. Narcissa taking a look at the now slumbering child deemed it safe to speak.

"Severus if you don't want him-" but she was cut off by a fierce glare from Severus.

She smiled relaxing completely she was now reassured that Harry was going to be well taken care of, Severus really did want a family, he needed it and so did Harry. She knew then that Severus would give his everything to Harry and that suited her just fine, a slight nod from Lucius and she knew he felt the same way.

Later that night Severus went to his study to write some last minute notes in his journal. He reminisced on the conversations he had with the Malfoy family, they consisted of Narcissa telling him much about the boy and his care needs, Draco saying he would be willing to watch Harry anytime and finally the subject of Harry's new name. After much deliberation they decided on Cameron Demitri Aurion Snape.

Severus turned to what he new was a blank page and felt the rest of ice melt from his heart, there on the page in his potion journal was the messy handwriting of his son, but that's no what made Severus feel the way he did, it was what was written, 'I luv my dady'.

Sorry its been so long I promise it wont happen again. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. There is a stranger in my house

Title- Little Things

Summary- Severus Snape is not a kind man. Oh no! He is not nice, sweet, nurturing, sympathetic, caring, loving… nope he's none of those things, so why when Harry is turned into his 4 years old self at the final battle does Snape make Harry his son, quite literally.

Disclaimer- If I did own Harry Potter he would have been in Slytherin, Dumbledore would have died a long, long time ago, Severus would have been drop dead sexy, Blaise would be a girl, and… but I don't so ha, you cant sue me….I think.

AN (First stab at a HP fanfic in would love to hear some feed back.)

Chapter 3- There is a stranger in my house

"_thoughts"_

Living with Cameron had proved to be not that difficult. The little boy had fallen into a routine that worked its way around Sevres's schedule. To Severus it seemed that his son was never in his way and when Severus became convinced that he would be to busty Draco or Narcissa was just a fire call a way.

Cameron delighted in having a room to call his own. While at the Malloy Manor Cameron had to share a room with Narcissa and later on Draco, but the little boy had not minded. To Cameron his room was his most favorite part of the house excluding his father's office now that place was cool. His room was decked in hues of cream and silver with a deep forest green plush carpet and velvet draperies courtesy of Draco believing that Cameron had a Slytherin streak, which was later proven to true.

00000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius mentally cursed his luck some how and in some way Severus had managed to talk him and Draco into an outing with him and his son. Not that Lucius minded but currently said friends son was picking out candy from Honeydukes and had been doing so for the past hour and twenty-seven minutes. It was taken Lucius all that he was from straggling the boy, now don't get him wrong he loved Cameron the boy was his godson and he had already started spoiling him rotten just last week he had bought Cameron a training broom.

The mini firebolt280 which had not been released to the public and wouldn't be for another six months, but that did not deter Lucius from buying it, nothing but the best for his godson. Lucius smirked he remembered Sevres's sputtering face when he had given the gift to Cameron. The usual pale, reserved man went red in the face and then began to tell Lucius off. But it was worth it as he watched both Severus and Draco teach Cameron to fly later that day.

"Uncle Lucius?" Lucius was pleased to note that his godson's pronunciation had improved.

"Yes Cameron" Lucius answered in a strained voice desperately wanting to get out of the sweet shop.

"I'm finished" Cameron said. 'Thank Merlin' thought Lucius. He then glanced at his son noting the glittering in his eyes probably from the sugar high from tasting all the chocolates. Draco walked around the entirety of the shop with Cameron in tow having the young boy taste the samples. Cocking an eyebrow at his sons behavior he looked around to notify Severus who had some how managed to leave the shop.

"What dad we have to start schooling Cameron's pallet from know I refuse to have him think that chocolate frogs are the best thing offered" Draco said in his defense.

Lucius eyed the selection on the counter noting that almost half were the best and most expensive chocolate that Honeydukes had to offer. Paying for the treats he ushered both boys out of the store and to the Apothecary were they found Severus.

"Daddy, I'm finished" Cameron whispered to his father. Severus looked down from scrutinizing the wormwood to see his sons face smiling at him. Severus paid for his previous ingredients and left the store. Upon leaving the store Cameron eyed two young children begging and pleading with their mother to buy them some sweets.

"No, no Lisa you know I can't I have barely enough money to buy us dinner" said the mother to a girl who looked no older than five.

"Please mommy I'll be good, Lisa and I will be good just one piece of chocolate" pleaded a boy a boy who looked to be a year older than Lisa.

"No Nick, I'm sorry but I cannot afford it maybe tomorrow" The mother tried to reason.

"You said that yesterday" the little girl whined.

Cameron looked up to see that both his father and Lucius were oblivious to scene that was playing out before them and Draco laughing at their perfectly poised argument, Lucius who was miffed by his friends disappearing act and Severus annoyed at the amount of chocolate that had been purchased. Cameron eyed his bag of sweets, his father and then the children. Making up his mind Cameron walked over to the family and handed the young girl his sweets.

"What?" the little girl asked as she looked inside the bag, a bright smile lit up her face as she turned to tell her mother and brother what was in the bag. Cameron smile but soon frowned when he was scooped up and carried away by his father.

"Well Severus It seems that you have quite the little Gryffindor on our hands" Lucius drawled. Severus closed his eyes he had hoped that Cameron would not be have been a Gryffindor; he had secretly wished that his son would be a Slytherin.

"Daddy since I gave away _all_ my chocolate may I have more and may I have a new toy since I am _such_ a _good _boy" Cameron said with a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Drano's eyes widened, Lucius let out a snort which sounded much like a barely contained laugh and Severus just stared.

"Oh my friend I must withdraw my past comment, for it is not accurate, why your son is positively Slytherin." Lucius said with Draco nodding his head in the affirmative. Just at that moment Severus thought that maybe it would have been easier if his son was a Gryffindor.

000000000000000000000000000000Flashback000000000000000000000000000000000

"Little Master your father is wishing to see you in his office" the house elf Minnie said. Cameron looked up from his water colors at Minnie.

"Is that all Minnie?" he said he was about to thank her but he remembered Draco saying not to thank them.

"Yes little Master" Minnie said and with a loud pop she was gone.

Cameron glanced down at his attire noting that the black shoes and pants with gray short would do he grabbed his robe, which was a darker gray, off his bed and headed to his father's office.

"Daddy?" Cameron said as he walked into the office. Severus put down his paper and looked at his son, his hair was mess of tangle curls and his face flushed from probably running from his room to Snape's office. Severus sighed,

"Come here" he ordered holding out his hand.

Cameron walked around the massive desk an took his fathers hand, Severus then hoisted him up into his lap and started to run his fingers through Cameron's hair loosening the tangled mass. Cameron smiled in content and soon fell asleep. Severus noticed and slowly stopped his actions, he contemplated on waling Cameron up, but decided not to seeing as how he was up all night from nightmares of the Dursleys. Severus scowled as he thought about them and the longer he thought the more angered he became.

He started thinking of the many different ways he could torture them when he heard his son mumble and shift in his arms and snuggle his head deeper into the crook of Severus's neck, all thoughts stopped. That didn't matter know he had Cameron and he was safe. So Severus began thinking about Cameron and all his weird quirks. Like how he be so giving but would floor you when he wanted something back. How his smile could warm he warmest of hearts. Severus also though about the creature blood in him and how Cameron already had control over his Veela charm, many a times he would catch Cameron putting it on people to get what he wanted. He also thought about how cute Cameron's face got when he learned something new that intrigued him but the best part was he loved this, when Cameron would fall asleep so willingly into his arms, to Severus it was nice to be so trusted.

Severus looked over at the two pictures that graced his desk, one was the one giving to him by Narcissa and the other was a snap shot of Cameron after he had ratted out Draco the sly smirk and slightly mischievous glint in his eyes was priceless and had compelled Lucius to savor the moment. Smiling he went back to running his hands though his son's baby soft hair. Nothing could disturb this moment, Severus thought and began to close his eyes in contentment, and just as he was about to relax he heard the sound of someone coming through his office floo. Only four people had complete access to his office floo and three of which sent warning of their arrival beforehand. Severus looked up to see Albus Dumbledore dusting the soot off of his robes.

"Severus I am terribly sorry to drop by unannounced" "Albus said as he went to take a seat.

"_When do you ever drop by announced" _

"Not a problem" Severus responded politely and watched as Albus' gaze landed on Cameron. Sensing the question before it was asked he replied,

"This is my **son, **Cameron"

"What?!"

I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry. Gods I am truly sorry. Please forgive me it won't happen again I promise. Please give me feed back, flame, review, whatever just let me know what you think.


	4. Santa why aren’t you at the pole

Title- Little Things

Summary- Severus Snape is not a kind man. Oh no! He is not nice, sweet, nurturing, sympathetic, caring, loving… nope he's none of those things, so why when Harry is turned into his 4 years old self at the final battle does Snape make Harry his son, quite literally.

Disclaimer- If I did own Harry Potter he would have been in Slytherin, Dumbledore would have died a long, long time ago, Severus would have been drop dead sexy, Blaise would be a girl, and… but I don't so ha, you cant sue me….I think.

AN (First stab at a HP fanfic in would love to hear some feed back.)

Chapter 4- Santa why aren't you at the pole?

"_Thoughts"_

The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless. The ever knowing man seemed to be at a lost for words and it seemed that his jaw had permanently unhinged itself. The always present twinkle had faded from his eyes and all that was left was shock and questioning.

"But Se-Severus you have never mentioned having a child?" Dumbledore stammered.

"_Insufferable old fool!" _

"Why Headmaster I have only just found out my self, just after the war ended to be precise." Severus drawled as he schooled his expression to be one of boredom.

"_Take that you unforgivable excuse for a-"_

"And who is the child's mother?"

Dumbledore asked as innocently as possible, but years of spying let Severus know he was trying to get the situation under his control.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Severus shot back.

"But Severus, don't you think a child as young as, um, ah Cameron here needs his mother too possibly more." Dumbledore explained in a condescending tone.

"_Who the bloody fucking hell does he think he is. Coming into my house, uninvited, and interrogates me as if having a child is the worst thing I could do, I'll show him condescending." _

"Why Albus what a marvelous idea I will be sure to keep that in mind right after I drop Cameron off at the cemetery with his mother for their weekly visits. I am sure her coffin is more accommodating for a child than my estate." Severus hissed.

Cameron stirred and as he woke up he turned to face the other's presence which he sensed. The little boys eyes widened as he exclaimed,

"Santa! But it's the middle of July."

Severus had to hold back a laugh but he still could not manage to conceal the snort that made its way through.

"_Really the boy had become the comic relief in his life."_

"But you, you said Santa wasn't real." Cameron mumbled looking back up at his father. Severus nodded and explained,

"Yes Cameron what I said was true but this is not Santa this is Albus Dumbledore"

Cameron looked from his father to 'Santa' and then back to his father until he had made up his mind that he would find out for himself. He got of his fathers lap and made his way over to Dumbledore, and stared questionably at the old man before he yanked the mans beard, hard, and with the coarse white hair still in his hand he pointed at it and looked up at his father as he cried out,

"See look its real he is the real Santa." Cameron shouted.

"No he is not." Severus said with finality.

"Why?" Cameron challenged crossing his arms oblivious that the beard was still in his hand and with every movement causing Dumbledore pain.

"Because I said so." Severus countered. Cameron's feeble four year old mind believed what his father said and he nodded in consent.

"Okay daddy." He chirped letting go of Dumbledore's beard and walking back over to his father. Severus offered his son a smile as he told him to go back to his room while he spoke to Dumbledore. Shutting the door as Cameron left with a wave of his hand he turned back once more to the proverbial thorn in his side.

"Well Albus what was it that you initially came here to speak of?" Severus drawled leaning back in his chair a pensive expression on his face.

"Oh Severus I was wondering if you would be willing to teach Defense against the Dark Arts this year." Albus said quickly.

"Why?" Really what could Severus say, he really wanted to teach that position for years and the one year he did not apply for it the class was being offered to him.

"Well because we have found some one worthy of teaching Potions this year a Potion Mistress" Dumbledore answered.

"And just whom is this Potion Mistress you speak of?"

"Why Lady Malfoy, I think it is truly remarkable that she wants to teach." Cocking one elegantly poised eyebrow Severus allowed the information to sink in.

"Really, well isn't that just grand? Good day Albus" Severus' dismissal left Albus in shock and with that Severus exited the room.

* * *

"Master Malfoy, Lord Snape and little Lord Snape is here to see you" said the elf bowing. Lucius nodded and waved his hand in an annoyed fashion to dismiss his house elf.

Lucius made his way to the main lobby to great his guests.

"Severus and Cameron to what do I owe this pleasure?" purred Lucius. Severus inclined his head backwards, acknowledging his friend while setting Cameron down on the floor.

"Go find Draco" Severus ordered lightly and watched his son disappear down one of the many halls in the manor.

"Where is Narcissa?" Severus hissed. Lucius completely unfazed at Severus' tone lead them to the potions lab in the east wing of the house. Nodding his head towards a dark cherry varnished door with an intricately carved ivory handle he left Severus in search for his son and godson.

Opening the door the site that was revealed to him made him want to laugh. The always perfectly poised Lady Malfoy was wearing a potion stained robe, hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and was as greasy as his during the school year. She was currently stirring in the figure eight what looked to be a pain reliever potion but he could be wrong because there were about seventy nine potions that were that same shade of red at certain stages. Waiting for her o finish he realized that it was not a pain reliever but a scorching potion.

"So Cissa what is this that I hear, you are the new Potions professor at Hogwarts." Severus said as calmly as he could.

"Why Severus you sound mad, I thought that you would at least be pleased" Narcissa replied confusion clearly marring her voice.

"Its not that I am mad, its just I want to know why you did not tell me, f or Merlin's sake I had to find out from Albus right after he found out about Cameron and effectively said I am an unfit parent." Severus yelled .

"Don't you yell at me Severus, It was suppose to be a surprise. I have known you wanted the defense position since we were little!"

She yelled back rounding around the table so that they now stood eye to eye, or eye to chin but that did not intimidate Narcissa.

Just as Severus opened is mouth to retort, there was a loud boom and both were covered in a ruined scorching potion. Luckily for them when a scorching potion was ruined it had the opposite effects. Narcissa realizing she had not banished the fire cursed under her breath.

"I'm sorry" they both said in unison

As soon as the two went to hug Lucius burst through the doors looking disheveled as ever and panting.

"Areyou_ pant _alright _pant._ Lucius enquired as he walked over to his wife, proceeding to check every uncovered inch of her.

"I am fine Lucius." Narcissa hissed yanking her arm out of his grasp, and glaring at him as she did so.

"Well I must say that hell has frozen over." Severus drawled as he stared at the bickering married couple.

"Oh and why is that?" Narcissa asked

"Because I think I am the only person to see a Malfoy so out of place let alone two." Severus explained. Both Malfoy's took in each others appearance and laughed from Lucius' mangled hair and half opened robes to Narcissa covered in red goop, it really was a comical sight.

"Oh shut up Sev" Narcissa said between laughter.

"What is going on in here?" asked Draco as he waltz gracefully into the room or as gracefully as one could with a toddler on ones back. Draco stopped in his tracks.

"Pictura" Draco whispered taking a candid of the unsuspecting adults. Smirking and feeling very pleased with himself as he and Cameron left their parents to continue arguing.

* * *

The next day at the breakfast table the owl post arrived. Ripping open an envelope with the Malfoy seal he dropped the contents as if he were burned. There in his hands was a picture of the events that took place yesterday. Both he and Narcisa were still arguing with Lucius occasionally throwing his head back in laughter at what they were saying. Picking up the small scrap ove parchment that came with it he read,

_Don't even try to burn it uncle Sev I have placed many protection charms on it. Plus that is not the only copy. Hope you like it as much as I do._

_Draco _

Severus snorted, he needed to have a word with Draco about this little stunt, but looking at the photograph again he realized that he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

* * *

Thank you all for taking the time to read my fic and review it means so much to me. Please R and R. 


	5. We're off to see the Wizard!

Title- Little Things

Summary- Severus Snape is not a kind man. Oh no! He is not nice, sweet, nurturing, sympathetic, caring, loving… nope he's none of those things, so why when Harry is turned into his 4 years old self at the final battle does Snape make Harry his son, quite literally.

Disclaimer- If I did own Harry Potter he would have been in Slytherin, Dumbledore would have died a long, long time ago, Severus would have been drop dead sexy, Blaise would be a girl, and… but I don't so ha, you cant sue me….I think.

AN (First stab at a HP fanfic in would love to hear some feed back.)

Chapter 5 - We're of to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of hog!

Many weeks passed and it was soon time for Severus to return to Hogwarts. Cameron's birthday came and the boy was now five. Severus thought back to the small party he had planned for his son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000FlashBack00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus entered his son's room, it was August 9th and was Cameron's new birthday. He spotted his son snoring softly in the middle of his bed and held back a smile. Severus then sat at the side of Cameron's bed scooping him up in his arms as he did so. Cameron didn't budge if anything his snores got louder and he snuggled himself into his father's chest and started to drool. Severus shook his head and gently began to shake him awake.

"Wake up little one", he said quietly.

Cameron's eyelids fluttered and he squinted, upon seeing his father he buried himself deeper into Severus' chest and tried to fall back asleep.

"No Cameron" Severus said softly, shaking him once more.

"Why?" Cameron asked rubbing his eyes.

"Because it's your birthday" Severus explained while sitting Cameron in the chair by his bed. Cameron was confused as to why he was having a birthday; he had never had a birthday before only good boys deserved birthdays.

Picking out a dark gray dress shirt and a coal colored pants he then chose an emerald green summer robe to complete Cameron's outfit. Looking at the cloths disdainfully, Cameron asked,

"Where are we going?"

"No where", Severus answered while untangling Cameron's bed matted hair, "You my son will be having a birthday party."

He watched as his son eyes grew wide and exclaimed happily. He then got off his chair and danced around the room in all his giddiness. Severus understood his behavior, knowing that he had never received a party before. And much to Severus' delight, that the party would be small.

The Malfoys and three young children around Cameron's age were all the guests that would be attending. Two of the children were his son's friends, the first was Claudia Ratignolle. A pretty little French girl with brown glossy curls and stormy blue eyes, her mother had been in Severus' acquaintance for many years and when he made it known that he wished for his son to learn French she jumped at the opportunity. The other Montgomery Whickham, whom Cameron had affectionately dubbed Monty. The little boy was Severus' former apprentice's son and had wavy reddish brown hair and light brown eyes, the two, Cameron and Monty, had met on accident and became fast friends.

The third was one of Lucius' cousin's children. The boys name was Robin Xavier Malfoy. He had the trade mark Malfoy gray eyes but his mother's chestnut brown hair. Lucius felt that Cameron becoming friends with Robin would benefit both boys in the future.

"Happy Birthday", Severus said when he finished dressing Cameron. He pulled out a small box and handed it to his son. He wanted his son's first gift to be special and so he thought of something that Cameron would have for a long time.

Cameron opened his gift slowly reveling in the fact that he had just gotten his first birthday present. The present revealed to be a silver necklace with the Snape family crest carved out of onyx wit a silver inlay pendant. Cameron smiled and looped it over his neck, taking the pendant in his hand he ran a tiny thumb over the engraving. There was a Algerian style S with two swords crossing over it one sword was the sword of Salazar, the handle dine in tiny emeralds the other was the Snape?

"Thank you" Cameron whispered and hugged his father.

"Come now let us prepare for your party." Severus instructed as he lead his son out of his room.

By 1:30 both Monty, Claudia and their parents had arrived. While Severus conversed with the adults, the children sat at a smaller table waiting for the Malloy's.

"Cameron, where is 'e?" Claudia whispered as she pulled on one of his curls. Cameron slapped her hand away and replied,

"who?"

"ze boy zat we are waitin for."

She explained as she continued to tug on his curl. Cameron shook his head loose and shrugged his shoulders, Claudia pouted, and she then turned to Monty and began to speak with him. Cameron sighed and looked around, the place looked splendid. They were in the small formal dinning room. Decorations of silver and white were every where. Sparing a glance at his father, he saw him look at the clock and sneer. Twenty minutes later they were informed that the Malfoy party had arrived.

Narcissa was a vision in a plum colored dress with a darker purple robe over it. The dress was a simple summer gown, sleeveless cut low, empire waist and fell straight to the floor covering her feet. Here hair was swept up in a elaborate bun. Lucius stood next to his wife in black silk robes, underneath was a navy blue waistcoat and silver high collared shirt, completing the outfit were black trousers, his robe hade silver braiding on its hems. Draco wore something similar to his father although his waistcoat was a lighter blue.

"My! What a beautiful girl" Narcissa exclaimed as she set her eyes on Claudia. Indeed, Claudia was dressed in a pale yellow dress with a matching hat that made her eyes seem even bluer. The sleeves were short and trimmed with gold lace, the hat was beret styled with a gold lace overlay , her little hands were encase in gold lace gloves and her feet in dainty gold slippers.

Claudia smiled at the praise and curtseyed in thanks.

"My name is Robin and it is a pleasure to meet you Cameron." The brown haired boy said as he stepped out from behind Draco's legs. Cameron smiled slightly at the boy, to Cameron Robin did not seem as warm as Monty or as bubbly as Claudia. Cameron got the feeling that the boy did not want to even be here and when the others played games he would make snide comments and criticized them for being babies, despite the fact he was only a year older than the rest of them.

Many hours later and after the cake hade been served it was time to open presents. Cameron was sitting in Draco's lap while his pile of presents materialized before him. Cameron smiled politely but made no move to open his presents.

"Its ok Angel, you can open them", Draco whispered in Cameron's ear.

"All of them?" He asked quietly. Severus then got up and pulled Cameron into his arms,

"Yes all, every single last one of them." Narcissa then handed Cameron a small box unwrapping it carefully he gasped at what he saw his very first snitch. The flying gold ball laid dormant in its glass case.

"Happy birthday Angel." Draco said extremely proud of his gift. Cameron smiled and continued to open the rest of his presents, he received books, and games but the best present came from Lucius and Narcissa. Cameron saw the last present to be opened on the floor, it was a large box wrapped in white paper and had a large silver bow on the top. He lifted the lid and out came a fluffy white Samoyed puppy, with steel blue eyes and a matching silver bow around his neck.

Severus sputtered.

Claudia cooed.

Lucius smirked.

Narcissa smiled.

Severus continued to sputter.

Draco snickered.

Monty grinned.

And Cameron had the most stunning smile on his face that the Dark Lord would have been in line handing out food to homeless muggles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000FalshbackEnds000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now Severus was looking at the snow white puppy named Nivius tug the covers off of his son. The puppy was truly gorgeous and had already showed that he was fiercly protective of his owner.

"Stop that Nivi." Cameron growled. Turning away fro the offensive animal and yanking his covers over his head. Nivius then turn to look at Severus, an understanding passed between man and animal, Severus cursed himself silently, he had just agreed with a dog. Then the puppy looked at Severus a silent questioning in his eyes, Severus just nodded. Nivius took a deep breath and started to howl.

Cameron was awake in seconds blinking owlishly at his pet. Severus sniggered but couldn't really help it so he laughed. Cameron stared at his father and pouted.

"Serves you right you should have been up an hour ago, we have to leave soon." Cameron had the proper decency to look properly chastised; Severus sighed and picked him up.

"Are you all packed?" Severus asked as he threaded his hands through his son's tangled mass of curls. Cameron nodded, in truth Minky had packed all of his belongings last night while he and his father had dinner.

"Good, now lets go and have some breakfast." Cameron smiled and lowered himself off his father, taking his fathers hand he lead them to the breakfast room.

Several hours later found both father an d son of the Hogwarts Express that left two weeks early to take teachers back to the school. Cameron having not been on a train before was thoroughly excited. The compartment was expanded giving Severus much needed room, since Cameron insisted that Nivius be let out.

Cameron sat opposite from his father with Nivius at his side. He was stroking the dogs fur and looking out the window when he asked,

"Will Claudia and Monty still be able to visit me?" Severus quirked up at the question and responded,

"Yes. Will you also like for Robin to come?" Cameron shrugged and continued to watch the trees past through the window.

"What is it?" Severus asked becoming concerned.

"Well I just don't think Robin likes me."

"And why would you say that?" Severus responded becoming genuinely interested.

"Because he said that I was ill bred and shameful."

"Do not listen to him, do you understand me son?" Cameron nodded in the affirmative. Severus seemed calm but inside he was seething, he felt like hunting down the little brat and using his tongue for potions ingredients but the smile on Cameron's face halted his thoughts.

"Now, what is that smile for?" Severus asked starting to smile himself, he could not help it the boys smiles were infectious. Cameron was practically bouncing in his seat with joy when he replied,

"I can't wait to see Santa again." Severus rolled his eyes and proceeded to correct his son.

"His name is professor or headmaster Dumbledore. He is not Santa Claus." Cameron nodded and responded in a disbelieving voice,

"_Okay_ Daddy,_whatever_ you say." Severus pursed his lips and found that he really did not care if his son had called Albus the tooth fairy, as long as the boy was happy he was content.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sorry I took so long, please Rand R. I really have no excuses and I am going to chalk it up to laziness and writers block. I really am sorry and I really want to say it wont happen again and it might not seeing as how I have finished all my college applications. Thanks for reading.


End file.
